In the circle with center $O$, the measure of $\angle RIP$ is $36^\circ$ and $OR=10$ cm. Find the number of centimeters in the length of arc $RP$. Express your answer in terms of $\pi$. [asy]
draw((1,0)..(0,1)..(-1,0)..(0,-1)..cycle);
draw((0,0)--(4/5,3/5)--(-1,0)--(4/5,-3/5)--cycle);
label("$O$",(0,0),W); label("$I$",(-1,0),W); label("$R$",(4/5,3/5),ENE); label("$P$",(4/5,-3/5),ESE);
[/asy]
Since $\angle RIP$ is inscribed in arc $RP$, the measure of arc $RP$ is $2\angle RIP = 72^\circ$.  Therefore, arc $RP$ is $\frac{72}{360} =\frac15$ of the circumference of the whole circle.  The circle's circumference is $2OR\pi = 20\pi$ cm, so the length of arc $RP$ is $\frac15\cdot 20\pi = \boxed{4\pi}$ cm.